The present invention relates to portable device navigation/positioning methods and systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for using global positioning system data, physical-based inertial data, and/or wireless signals for navigation/positioning purposes.
The use of navigational tools within portable handheld devices has been widespread in contemporary society. The ability to quickly and accurately determine a user's location and heading toward a desired destination is highly desirable. Conventional tools for navigation have included systems that implement GPS or other Radio-Frequency based positioning methods. However, these methods require frequent updating to remain accurate. As GPS and other Radio-Frequency based positioning become either degraded or completely unavailable, systems that utilize these methods are rendered useless.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving operation of navigational systems and methods are highly desired.